Sí, ama
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: Draco ha perdido una apuesta segura. Y vamos, esa comadreja no podría haber ganado. Sin embargo lo hizo, y eso conlleva 12 días de sumisión bajo sus órdenes y obedecer cada estupidez que ella le pida. POV de Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, ama**

Draco ha perdido una apuesta segura. Y vamos, esa comadreja no podría haber ganado. Sin embargo lo hizo, y eso conlleva 12 días de sumisión bajo sus órdenes y obedecer cada estupidez que ella le pida. POV de Draco.

_Advertencia_: Lemmon, del salvaje, como a mí me gusta. Punto de Vista de Draco.

_Resumen ampliado:_ Draco ha perdido una apuesta con la menor de los Weasley, y eso implica doce días de sumisión bajo sus órdenes. Y aunque Draco tendrá que pasar tiempo con ella, descubrirá que quizás no es tan malo como parece.

_Notas de la autora:_ Espero que la historia les guste, prometo intentar actualizar bien rápido, sobre todo porque ahora ya no estoy más de vacaciones pero no tengo tanto que estudiar. Me gustaría que pudieran comentar la historia, o hacerme conocer mis errores, son importantes para mejorarme.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes tanto como los paisajes mencionados son parte del mundo de Harry Potter, es decir, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y no son míos, yo solo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Prólogo**_

_Día 0: "O también el día en que descubrí que no soy del todo perfecto"_

_(Vamos, ni ustedes se lo creen verdaderamente)_

-¿Piensas ofrecerle dinero? Ya sabes, debe ser terrible que una sucia comadreja te gane, pero que encima obtenga tu libertad durante una semana… creo que preferiría tirarme por la Torre de Astronomía.

-Pansy, gracias por el apoyo moral, pero ya cállate-murmuré evidentemente enojado. No solo sentía como el malhumor se expandía por mi cuerpo, sino que además no podía entenderlo.

De acuerdo, creo que ahora necesito tres aspirinas.

Jamás en mi vida creí haber tenido un día tan largo como aquel, y el hecho de lo que me esperaba al día siguiente me ponía más nervioso que de costumbre.

Todavía me sentaba a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad y no podía comprenderlo. No podía entender que Weasley, la comadreja menor, esa muchachita desordenada, altanera, estúpida y pobre pudiera haber tenido razón en un campo que yo manejaba mejor que nadie, que me hacía ser la estrella del deporte.

Era realmente aturdidor que alguien inferior pudiera ganarle a alguien como yo, cuya perfección se desliza por mis poros con tanta naturalidad. Sé que tener todo es estresante de vez en cuando, pero tiene sus gratificaciones también. La gente te alaba, te obedece y puedes obtener lo que quieres de ella con tan solo un chasquido. Por ejemplo si quiero sexo, tengo a Pansy. Si quiero protección tengo a Crabbe y a Goyle y si necesito que alguien haga mis tareas tengo a Zabini. Aunque claro, con mi intelecto no necesito que me hagan los deberes. Sin contar los millones de galeons que me esperan en una bóveda de la herencia de mis padres.

Por eso no comprendo como después de haber jugado un partido tan horrible pudo haberme ganado incluso en un puesto en el cual ella no jugaba.

¡Vamos! Es hasta insultante pensar que logró atrapar la snitch en tan poco tiempo y que su táctica fue brillante. Jamás se me podría haber ocurrido nada mejor, y realmente ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si no habrá usado además algún hechizo para confundirme. Después de todo, no he ganado el último partido por un poco de suerte.

De todas maneras eso no importa. Por más que intente, no puedo sacar de mi mente a esa maldita mocosa deslizándose hacia la snitch, con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Recuerdo que mi boca se abrió tanto que se me dislocaba la mandíbula, e incluso recuerdo que me faltaba el aire cuando ella sonrió, suficiente.

Lo peor de todo fue que mis compañeros hubieran visto todo. No sólo mi humillación pública, sino también sus consecuencias: Una semana de esclavitud. Y no estamos hablando de una semana apostando con Pansy, que seguro me tendría a puro sexo durante todo el día: estamos hablando de esa pecosa con cara de colador, es decir, imaginen lo que me puede llegar a hacer. De tan sólo pensarlo, se me eriza cada pelo rubio de mi perfecta cabellera.

Lo peor de todo era que me costaba olvidar toda la jodida situación. Estaba seguro que cuando observé su figura sobre la escoba, deslizándose sin gracia, tenía la victoria asegurada. Es decir, había llevado a la victoria a mi equipo ese mismo día, en tan solo siete minutos.

Incluso recordaba toda la maldita conversación que desencadenó todo. ¡Como si pudiera olvidarla! Había sido el primer paso a mi condena, y todavía sigo maldiciendo haber acompañado a Crabbe al campo de Quidditch unas horas después del partido porque había olvidado un sweater.

-Deja de buscar la snitch, Weasley, ya la atrapé hace varias horas. Entiendo que seas lenta, pero ya puedes bajarte de la escoba.

Mis gritos habían logrado llegar hasta sus oídos, porque descendió a una velocidad bastante inquietante, para luego bajarse de la escoba mirándome con odio.

-No, estaba buscando tu dignidad, pero es evidente que ni la has traído a Hogwarts.

-Y tú sabes mucho sobre dignidades perdidas, ¿no es cierto? Después de todo, eres tan pobre que seguramente has de ir ofreciendo tus "servicios" por ahí. Lamento decirte que vayas buscándote otra forma de ganar dinero, porque a nadie le gustan las tablas de planchar. –Sus puños se cerraron en torno a la escoba y su cara se volvió roja.

-Es gracioso que tú lo digas, después de todo ni siquiera con dinero puedes ser buen jugador de Quidditch. Que hoy hayas ganado no implica que se repita, después de todo, no sabía que los hurones pudieran volar. A menos claro que los hechices con la varita…- La risa de Crabbe a mi espalda (que fue sofocada con un golpe certero en su estómago, por supuesto) me hizo enfadar.

-¿Por qué no dejas de decir incoherencias Weasley? No podrías encontrar una snitch ni aunque la idiotez de Potter se te contagiara y te la tragaras.

-Que raro, cuando Harry logró atrapar la snitch que estaba justo encima de tu hombro hubiese jurado que te habían nombrado el peor buscador del milenio. Al menos yo ya he ganado partidos como buscadora y te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo atrapar la snitch antes que tú.

-Tú no tienes nada que pueda interesarme a mí Weasley. Ni siquiera tu cuerpo.

-Si, ya sabía que no aceptarías. Sabía que las serpientes eran cobardes, pero al menos valoro tu prudencia Malfoy, no querer humillarte porque sabes que te ganaré es una solución muy buena.

-Pensándolo bien… creo que verte más humillada de lo que ya estás podría ser una opción. Olvídalo Weasley, vas a perder. He ganado hace unos momentos y volveré a ganarte.

Mi mente voló por zonas inimaginables, como por ejemplo prestársela a Crabbe o a Goyle para que se acostaran con ella. Eso sí sería cruel y humillante. O hacerla caminar por todo Hogwarts con un traje de elfo doméstico. O usarla para hechizar a Potter y al idiota de su hermano. O incluso frustrarle la vida amorosamente. La cantidad de ideas que tenía era infinita.

-Muy bien, te apuesto una semana de esclavitud-dije mirándola divertido.

Cuando meditó sobre el asunto la vi poco convencida, seguramente por el hecho de que creía que yo iba a ganar, como todo Hogwarts podría creer, por supuesto. Se me hinchó el pecho de orgullo y saboreé la posibilidad de echarle en cara su cobardía.

Pero debí haber sabido que los Gryffindors son personas demasiado estúpidas (vamos, eso de valentía nadie se lo cree) y que esa comadreja idiota terminaría aceptando.

-Nos vemos aquí a las nueve de la noche, comadreja.

-Vigila tu escoba, hurón.

Y jamás se me hubiera cruzado que en el momento en que iba con mi séquito de idiotas siguiéndome, ella aparecería en el campo de Quidditch con el uniforme ya puesto. Tenía la vaga idea de que no se aparecería (la estupidez Gryffindor, debí haberla recordado).

Y no solo me humilló. Me pisoteó y me hundió en el lodo, porque tres minutos después se abalanzó con velocidad a la izquierda y yo, como estúpido, la seguí. Cuando parecía que me iba a ganar, vi algo dorado muy cerca del piso y logré pasarla, puesto que mi escoba era de última marca y la de ella ni siquiera servía para limpiar el piso. Estiré mi mano cuando aún estaba un par de metros sobre el campo cuando escuché la voz de esa maldita zanahoria paupérrima llamándome.

-Deja de buscar la snitch Malfoy, ya sé que eres lento pero ya has perdido.

Sus gritos llegaban menguados por la distancia, entonces vi que en su mano también brillaba algo dorado.

Y no lo pude creer. Me deslicé nuevamente hacia abajo, donde la supuesta snitch no se movía y caí en la cuenta de la terrible realidad: me había engañado.

-¡Eso ha sido trampa!

Por supuesto, el destello dorado había sido un galeon cayendo del bolsillo de la comadreja que confundí con el apuro que tenía al ver que volaba hacia mí.

-Muy bien esclavo, creo que gané. Así que me debes mi semana de esclavitud. Dile a tus amiguitos que esta semana estarás ocupado sirviendo mis planes más ridículos y absurdos.

-¡Eso ha sido trampa! Has hechizado el galeon.

-Primero que todo, no estamos en un partido reglamentario Malfoy, ¿Ves acaso a doce jugadores más en la cancha?-apreté los puños- Eso pensé. Además, yo no hechicé ningún galeon, solo se me cayó del bolsillo cuando volaba. La diferencia es que yo lo supe distinguir. Supongo que esa es la diferencia entre los buenos y los malos buscadores…

Entrecerré mis ojos conteniendo el odio que me embargaba. Yo sabía que la había dejado caer a propósito.

-Eres una maldita comadreja tramposa. Esto no se quedará así, Weasley.

Comencé a caminar hacia el castillo con los puños entrecerrados, aún con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto, porque no pensaba ni por un segundo dejar que se burlara de mí.

Encima de eso, esa noche tuve que aguantar a mi séquito de estúpidos riéndose de mí y a Pansy haciendo comentarios estúpidos. Cuando me pareció suficiente, subí a mi cuarto porque ya no tenía ganas de festejar nada ni de emborracharme, así que sin despedirme de nadie, caminé lentamente hacia mi cama, sntiéndome cada vez más pesado y adolorido.

Unas horas después, Pansy interrumpió mis cavilaciones de venganza.

-Draco, creo que deberías bajar, una niña tiene un pergamino para ti-dijo ella.

Me deslicé nuevamente por las escaleras y me tiré en el sillón, donde estaba sentada efectivamente una niña de primer año.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?

Ni siquiera habló, parecía realmente nerviosa. Pero no me era extraño, estar ante una eminencia como yo debía de quitarte el aliento.

Miré el pergamino y tiré de la cinta que lo anudaba, abriéndolo.

_Cerdo Cretino:_

_Como sabrás, estoy dispuesta a negociar algunas cuestiones de tu esclavitud. No me gustaría someterte a ciertas cosas terriblemente humillantes como seguramente tú lo harías conmigo, solo lo suficiente como para manchar tu orgullo hasta hundirte bien profundo. _

_Más te vale estar esperándome fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor mañana a las ocho en punto. Cada cosa que hagas mal, sumará más días de esclavitud y me figuro que no querrás eso. _

_¡Púdrete!_

_Con amor, Ginny Weasley. _

_PD: Eso fue irónico. ¡Púdrete nuevamente! _

Pansy lo estaba leyendo, por supuesto. No se podía esperar más de una cotilla como ella.

-Te va a extorsionar.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-murmuré irónicamente, cerrando el pergamino de golpe y abollándolo.

Me levanté del sofá, quemé el papel con un hechizo y subí los escalones hasta el dormitorio de hombres de séptimo año. Desde el comedor de la Sala Común pude escuchar la voz de Pansy.

-¿A dónde vas Draco?

-A buscar mis ahorros-murmuré a regañadientes, pensando en alguna forma de vengarme de esa maldita comadreja. Por ahora, solo necesitaba ver si podía sobornarla con dinero.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta nueva historia? Ya la tenía hecha desde hacía mucho y me faltaban los últimos retoques, que se me ocurrieron ayer, así que aproveché para publicar mientras termino la continuación de "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" que por supuesto, tiene una y está en proceso.

No creo que esta sea muy larga de todas formas, pero se me ocurrió cuando leí un libro con ese mismo título.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, serán bien aceptados, sobre todo las críticas.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sí, ama**

_Notas del autor: _Las cosas cambian, la vida evoluciona y la tierra sigue moviéndose, como pude apreciar cuando entre a fanfiction y me di cuenta la fecha en que había publicado el fic. Y me horroricé. Está bien que no anduviera muy bien, pero esto ya era una especie de insulto.

La verdad que en los últimos días se me vino a la mente el desenlace y todo volvió a fluir nuevamente, como si fuera una verborragia inacabable: this is it!

Hay algunas cosas que no me siguen cerrando completamente, pero a tener la mente en blanco esto es un milagro concebido.

Antes que nada quiero decirles que dentro de todo no pasé un momento tan difícil como el que pensé que tendría que pasar. Sin embargo, me trabé mentalmente, reprimí cosas que no quería rememorar de esa época y fue la que más y mejor escribí. Con lo cual, también trabé mi producción escrita, y con las nuevas cosas que estoy haciendo y la facultad, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de sentarme detrás de la pc a escribir (aunque lo intenté miles de veces).

_Sea lo que fuere, tengan la seguridad de que sus mensajes me han ayudado de todas las formas posibles._ Dentro de los primeros días, recibir sus reviews era un rayo de esperanza, y siempre los leía porque me conmovían y me daban más ganas de continuar con mi vida tal como era, e incluso mejorarla. Incluso los releía para tener más fuerza para sentarme en la pc y escribir. Aunque no me iba muy bien.

Pero un día (de esos en los que pude escuchar música medio deprimente sin deprimirme) hace una semana y media o dos, escribí una parte importante en dos horas, como si toda la inspiración clamara por salir. Y salió. Pero tuve problemas para guardar el archivo, creí que estaba guardado y lo perdí. Soy una estúpida, L-O S-E. Pero bueno, no me desanimó porque había escrito la mitad del fic, y la idea estaba, así que me animé a escribirla de nuevo y seguirla.

Y esto quedó.

Sinceramente no sé muy bien de que manera agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí, los mensajes y reviews que me dejaron apoyándome, dándome consejos, todos ellos fueron muy valiosos para mí y creo que no demorando más con este fic es una forma de hacerlo (aunque para mí, es minúscula, si pudiera les mandaría chocolates a sus casas jajaja).

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Muchos saludos!

.

_**Día 1: O el día en que noté que Weasley tenía lindas piernas.**_

_(Ese claramente no fui yo, ¡No lo crean!)_

A las ocho menos diez estaba puntualmente apoyado un tanto alejado del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. ¿Cómo obtuve su ubicación? Pansy, por supuesto. Ella conoce todas las cosas triviales que a mí poco y nada me interesan.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que ella fuese puntual. A penas la vi salir de allí y mirarme con una sonrisa maldita, la miré inquisidoramente, intentando intimidarla.

-Dime Malfoy, ¿Tienes un problema en la frente que frunces tanto el ceño o tan sólo eres estúpido?

-Buenos días para ti también Weasley, espero que tu cara de colador y tus túnicas remendadas estén bien también.

Ella sonrió irónicamente pero hizo silencio. Perfecto, Draco 1- Weasley 0.

-Me alegra ver que no perdiste ese humor tan poco inteligente que tienes. Sería aburrido sino.-abrí la boca, pero se me adelantó.-Ni me contestes, no creo que tengas algo interesante para decirme. En cambio, yo tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

La miré con cierta curiosidad, pero desconfiado.

-No creo que tú puedas hacerme ningún tipo de propuesta que me interese a mí.

-Cierra el pico y escucha. Como bien iba diciendo, creo que puedo hacerte una propuesta interesante: podemos establecer algunos límites sobre ciertas cosas que prefieras que no pueda hacer-sonreí -Por supuesto eso equivaldría a unos días más de esclavitud.

Dejé de sonreír. Era una maldita chantajista y estaba aprovechándose de mi situación, sabiendo que seguramente si no aceptaba me haría hacer las cosas más repugnantes que existían.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara de reproche? Tú ni siquiera hubieras sido condescendiente conmigo si hubiese sido todo al revés. ¿No crees que estoy siendo buena contigo?

Ciertamente tenía un punto. Yo no le hubiera perdonado nada. No hubiese parado de humillarla y de hundirla hasta el fondo.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres prohibir?

-Aspectos sexuales, entregarte mi dinero gratuitamente, que me hagas usar ropa ridícula o no acorde con mi sexo, hacerme comer porquerías o Pociones, no dejarme insultar a tus estúpidos amiguitos.

-Eso serían cinco días más de esclavitud-dijo ella con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Yo lo medité, asustado. Eso implicaba que ya serían doce días en sus manos y me daba miedo. Aunque por otro lado, me parecía fundamental que ella no pudiera hacerme hacer algo terriblemente bochornoso, como vestirme con tutú. Dudé.

-Bueno, si tú no quieres hay un amigo que le encantaría besarte.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dije palideciendo.-Acepto las condiciones.

Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme. No tenía que asustarme: era Draco Malfoy, uno de los alumnos más brillantes de este pútrido castillo. No sería difícil sortear un contrato mágico hecho por esa comadreja. Mientras mis pensamientos se deslizaban hacia formas insospechadas de burlarme de ella, noté que giraba la cabeza varias veces, distraída.

-¿A quien buscas Weasley?

-Hermione traerá nuestro contrato. No habrás creído que iba a dejarlo todo al azar, ¿verdad?

Maldije para mis adentros pero tan solo la observé con desprecio, viendo como mi plan se iba por el drenaje. Parecía que esa comadreja no era tan estúpida después de todo.

Una cabellera castaña se asomó por el retrato y sonrió, con ojos cansados.

-Aquí está, Ginny. Léelo y dime si está bien.

Weasley se tardó unos segundos en leer el pergamino antes de comenzar a gritar con su voz de gallina:

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que tienen prioridades las clases? ¡Eso no es justo!

-Lo lamento Ginny, pero aunque Malfoy me desagrade en absoluto y quiera verlo más humillado de lo que estará en su vida, no puede faltar a clases y no puedo avalar a que lo obligues a hacerlo. Es una responsabilidad moral con la cual no cargaré.

La miré con indiferencia, pero por dentro saltaba de felicidad. ¿Quién iba a creer que el estúpido moralismo de Granger me salvaría al menos de varias horas de esclavitud?

-Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde tenemos que firmar?

Granger nos hizo firmar dos pergaminos y me entregó uno.

-¿Qué además tiene que tener una copia?

-Por supuesto. Dentro del ámbito legal del mundo mágico ambas partes tienen que tener una…-luego de eso dejé de escucharla, porque seguramente estaba diciendo cosas que muy poco me importaban. Miré el contrato mientras discutían y Granger retaba a Weasley, leyendo las cláusulas para cerciorarme una vez más que todo estuviera en orden. Luego de los doce días quemaría a esa comadreja y ese maldito contrato sería la primera llama en prender.

-Bien. Eso es todo, yo me quedaré con otra copia. Disfruta de tus días de esclavitud Malfoy-dijo Granger con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te preocupes sangre sucia, mientras no tenga que cruzarme contigo podré sobrevivir.

-Cállate Malfoy. Y es una orden.

Rodé los ojos mientras la comadreja revolvía su mochila.

-Toma-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Vaya Weasley, ¿De dónde sacaste este galeon? Porque seguramente lo has robado, tú no puedes tener uno de estos…

-Es un galeon falso idiota. Te dirá cuando te necesite y donde estaré. Tienes una cantidad de tiempo determinada para llegar antes de que te salgan forúnculos en la cara que ni Snape ha visto en su trasero jamás, ¿has entendido?

Observé el galeon examinándolo. Aquella idea era brillante. Requería un potencial mágico impresionante y un conocimiento de Transformaciones muy avanzado.

-Fue idea de Hermione-respondió ella leyendo mi mente.

-Yo no te pregunté nada comadreja, deja de hablar sola.

-¿Y quien dijo que estaba hablándote a ti? Es más, creo que comadreja no es un apodo que me favorezca, ¿no es cierto? Creo que desde ahora me llamarás "ama".

-Olvídalo.

-No es una sugerencia, es una orden. Recuerda nuestro contrato Malfoy. Puedes irte.

-Sí…-gruñí. No pensaba decirlo. No, claro que no.

-Sí ¿Qué? Recuerda los forúnculos-canturreó.

-Sí, ama.

Mis puños se apretaron con odio. Cuando nuestro contrato terminara haría de su vida un infierno, lo juraba.

Caminé desganado hasta mi Sala Común. Necesitaba idear algo ya mismo, si acaso quería seguir teniendo algún ápice de dignidad.

Mientras tanto, comencé a examinar el horario que Weasley me había dado de sus clases. Mañana tendría Pociones con los de Slytherin. Eso implicaba que ella estaría en clase y yo tenía que cursar a la tarde. Al menos aquel día no podría torturarme incansablemente. Y desgraciadamente eso se lo debía a Granger. Necesitaba encontrar alguna forma en que no me requiriera continuamente, alguna distracción.

Cuando entré, suspiré fuertemente antes de sentarme en uno de los sillones donde estaban los demás.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de esclavitud? ¿Ya te dieron uniforme?-exclamó Zabini con burla.

-Cállate, estoy muerto.

-No puede ser tan terrible, esa Weasley es bastante estúpida. Pásame el contrato.

Lo saqué del bolsillo de la túnica y se lo entregué.

-Lo hizo Granger.

Pansy y Blaise intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Evidentemente temían lo mismo que yo: que había sido hecho con el perfeccionismo obsesivo de esa cerebrito, con lo cual sería difícil sortearlo.

-¿Por qué no lo mandas con un abogado mágico? Tardará más o menos una semana en responderte, pero al menos te quitarás de encima algunos días.

-No es mala idea. Pero necesito mientras tanto crear algún tipo de distracción que la mantenga ocupada. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que esa comadreja se pase estas dos semanas embobada, sin prestarme atención?

-Fácil: Desnuda a Potter en frente suyo y posiblemente no pueda dormir por unos días.

-¡Por Merlín Pansy, eso es asqueroso!

-No, tiene razón. ¡Eres una genia!-grité, mientras formulaba una idea interesante en mi cerebro.

-Lo sé, ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes lo dudaba?-preguntó con una mueca fanfarrona. Rodé los ojos: era evidente que no estaba entendiendo qué había pasado.

-¿Estás pensando en usar a Potter como distracción romántica?

-Exacto.

-Eso es imposible. Creo que Potter tiene novia. Crabbe, Goyle, acompáñenme a intimidar a un par de alumnos. Los rumores vuelan en este castillo y alguna sabandija podrá decirnos lo que estamos buscando-murmuró Pansy levantándose de su lugar y saliendo por la puerta de la Sala Común.

Suspiré desganado, mientras le pasaba el horario de esa comadreja a Zabini.

-Al menos no tendré que responderle en horarios escolares.

-¿Y eso por qué? No creo que la Weasley haya sido tan piadosa…

-Granger.

Blaise hizo una mueca de asentimiento.

-También puedes recurrir a los castigos. No creo que eso esté estipulado en el contrato, puede ser un vacío legal interesante de ahondar.

-Creo que no, me parece que está delimitado que si yo fui el causante no accidental de ese castigo, las horas que pase en él serán incorporadas. Era una buena idea, pero tendré que buscarme otro método de distracción o…

Salté de golpe sobre el asiento, sintiendo que algo me estaba quemando en la pierna. Investigué en mis bolsillos y extraje el galeon. Podía observar como la cara superficial se había transformado en "Biblioteca. Quince". Suspiré resignado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un galeon modificado mágicamente. Así podrá localizarme y yo tendré que acudir inmediatamente. Sino me saldrán cosas horribles en mi hermosa cara.

-¿Granger?-levantó una ceja sugestivamente.

Asentí mirándolo con cierto escepticismo. Todos allí sabíamos que el potencial de aquel grupejo de Gryffindors se debía a ella. Y muchas veces también habíamos considerado que era una lástima que fuese sangre sucia, porque de esa forma teníamos que despreciarla. Podía ser muy cerebrito de todas formas, pero todos allí estábamos de acuerdo en que jamás podría superar a un sangre pura. Podía leer mucho pero la magia corría por nuestras venas, no se podía comparar.

Arrastré mis pies cansinamente por los pasillos, llegando a la biblioteca. Entré y logré localizarla en una de las mesas más alejadas, con un par de libros.

-¿Qué quieres Weasley?

-Nada, solo quería saber si esto funcionaba-me miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, puedes marcharte.

Volvió a mirar sus apuntes y antes de propinarle cualquier insulto preferí alejarme de ella. Juraba por sobre la tumba de mis antepasados que me vengaría dolorosamente luego de mis días de esclavitud, lo juraba.

Sin embargo, antes que terminara de salir de la Biblioteca, su voz llegó a mis oídos.

-Toma-me dijo entregándome algunos pergaminos y libros-Haz mi tarea.

**-o.O.O.O.o-**

A penas llegué nuevamente a mi Sala, me tiré sobre el mismo sillón donde había estado algunos minutos antes, dejando a mi lado la tarea de esa comadreja. Blaise levantó la vista de su libro y decidió no preguntar cuando me vio apretar los labios. Otra de las cualidades de los Slytherins: ser acertados cuando debemos callarnos la boca.

-Pansy te está esperando en tu cuarto. Dice que tiene una idea brillante para ayudarte-levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, donde ella parecía mirar unas fotos sobre mi cama.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Bueno, Potter efectivamente tiene novia, pero tengo una mejor idea en realidad. Te conviene chantajear a alguno de su propio curso de alguna casa que esté dispuesto a tratar con ella dos semanas y dejarla tirada luego. No es tan difícil. Creo que lo mejorcito que hay por aquí es Jack Brandstone. No es el más guapo de Slytherin pero le gustan los retos y quizás puedas manipularlo para que enamore a esa chiquilla poco agraciada.

-No es mala idea en realidad. Veo que este día te has levantado inspirada, Pansy.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos ante mi burla y sin decirme nada, se levantó y se fue. No tardé mucho en seguirla, puesto que tenía que encontrar a Brandstone y convencerlo lo antes posible.

Caminé entre mi Sala Común preguntando por él, hasta que una muchacha me lo señaló, casi saliendo ya.

-Oye, Brandstone.

Se dio vuelta y me observó, curioso.

-Ven aquí.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Necesito cobrarte algunos favores. No sé si comprendes.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó mirándome con cautela.

-Bueno, no sé si serás consciente de los rumores que corren por los pasillos. Pero necesito que saques tus dones de Don Juan y conquistes a una muchacha.

-¿De quien estamos hablando?

-Ginny Weasley.

Su rostro se transformó y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Como imaginé, tendría que utilizar mis técnicas de extorsión.

-Olvídalo. Es una traidora de la sangre. Está sucia.

-Vamos Brandstone, no te estoy pidiendo que te enamores de esa comadreja, ni siquiera que te acuestes con ella. Serán solo dos semanas y luego podrás dejarla diciendo que la has usado. Será todo un reto y prometo pagarte.

Pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de mirarme. Levanté una ceja y puse una sonrisa amenazadora.

-Recuerda que tus servicios serán tenidos en cuenta para favorecer tu apellido.

-No sé. No estoy seguro de si valga la pena. Amo los retos y un par de galeons nunca vienen mal, pero no he prestado atención precisamente a esa comadreja. Puede que si es bonita sea más sencillo…

Le sonreí irónicamente y puse mi mejor cara de seguridad.

-¿Qué no sabías que ha sido catalogada como una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts?-mentí.

Sinceramente nunca se me había ocurrido mirar a esa Weasley con tintes de algo más. Es decir, no la tocaría ni con mi varita como intermediaria. Pero no sería tan difícil manipular a Brandstone para que cumpliera con mi cometido.

-Vayamos a cenar y te la mostraré.

Subimos hacia el Gran comedor en silencio, uno al lado del otro y nos colocamos cerca de la entrada al vestíbulo, apoyados contra una pared. No tuvimos que esperar mucho ciertamente, porque unos minutos después entraron en el salón Weasley, Granger y Potter, y casi después la Lunática y la comadreja menor.

Observé el rostro de Brandstone atentamente y a medida que la observaba alejarse, su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Mi plan estaba funcionando.

-Creo que es todo un reto, ¿Te crees capaz de conquistarla?

Sacó su varita y con un movimiento rápido, apuntó con gran precisión hacia la falda de la comadreja. Una corriente de aire veloz atravesó la poca distancia que compartíamos con ellas y levantó la prenda hacia arriba unos segundos, antes de que ella pegara un salto y usara sus manos para bajarla.

-Tienes un aliado Malfoy, cuenta conmigo.

Esa misma noche me dormí con bastante tranquilidad, entramando un plan maravilloso que me permitiera alivianar mi castigo. Y me sorprendía lo inteligente que podía ser, no tenía límites.

Con estos últimos pensamientos cerré los ojos, haciendo un relevamiento de todo lo ocurrido y, no sé por que, una de las últimas imágenes que se fijaron en mi mente eran los pliegues de la falda de Weasley rozando contra su piel y elevándose entre sus muslos.

* * *

Sinceramente no me gustan tanto las Pansys idiotas. Es Sly, algo de capacidad debe de tener. Me gustan las chiquillas superficiales, medio insulsas y necesitadas de atención, pero no estúpidas.

Y me gusta que reconozcan el potencial de Hermione, yo siempre sentí que los de Slytherin por más sangre sucia que fuese, algo de respeto le tenían.

_Agradecimientos:_ Les agradezco, no saben cuanto, profundamente su apoyo y aliento en esta situación, sobre todo a _Lynette P. Broderick_, a _Patty_, a _Allyll_, a _qika_, a_ Luzz Malfoy_, a_ Javiera Malfoy_, a _Unbreakable Little Mind15_, a _Fernanda Rozner_, a _ Little Inonce_, a , a _Natty Weasley_, a _Klaudia-de-Malfoy_ y a _Clau-22. _

En fin, el próximo capítulo se pondrá un poco más interesante, porque Draco necesita apurar más las cosas para que Ginny no lo use demasiado.

Dejen sus reviews y opinen que les pareció, solo serán unos minutos.

Saludos!


End file.
